1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of portable consumer household products and small tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of cutting tools for trimming an excess long candle wick to a proper recommended length for burning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, candles are well known in the art. Candles are often placed in narrow jars Or the like, or they are often free-standing pillar-type with flat tops. Many candle manufacturers recommend keeping the candle's wick trimmed to a 1/4" in length for proper burning. One of the problems of keeping the wick trimmed is that the wick is positioned deep in a narrow candle jar/holder or the like making it impossible for conventional scissors or the like to trim off the excess long wick from the candle. Another problem is that when using conventional scissors to trim the wick, it inevitably leaves the user with blackened hands caused by contacting burn residue on the candle holder sides and rim. Still another problem is that when the excess long wick is trimmed, it falls on the candle surface where it becomes difficult if not sometimes impossible to remove from the candle. Still another problem even with other free standing and flat top candles is the difficulty from a measuring standpoint a user encounters in trimming wicks to the recommended length, often 1/4".
The following six (6) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,858 issued to Marik on Jun. 22, 1976 for "Automatic Candle-Wicking Machine" (hereafter the "Marik Patent"); PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,415 issued to Flinn et al. on Dec. 26, 1978 for "Candle Manufacturing System And Method" (hereafter the "'415 Flinn Patent"); PA1 3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,860 issued to Flinn et al. on Oct. 16, 1979 for "Candle Manufacturing System And Method" (hereafter the "'860 Flinn Patent"); PA1 4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,424 issued to Flinn et al. on Nov. 17, 1981 for "Candle Manufacturing System Including Wick Cutting Means" (hereafter the "Patent"); PA1 5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,827 issued to Bouchard et al. on Oct. 11, 1994 for "Process For Producing Pasty Paraffin" (hereafter the "Bouchard Patent"); and PA1 6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,615 issued to DeGarmo on May 27, 1997 for "Cookie Cutter Candle" (hereafter the "DeGarmo Patent").
The Marik Patent discloses an automatic candle-wicking machine. The machine automatically inserts a candle wick into a candle after the candle has been formed to its desired shape. A plurality of candles can be wicked at the same time. Specifically, wicking material is cut to length, and then engaged near one end with a wicking rod that is forced down into the candle carrying the wicking material with it and placing the wicking material into the candle on removal of the wicking rod.
The '415 Flinn Patent discloses a candle manufacturing system and method for the production of dipped taper candles. The system includes an overhead conveyor which supports mobile carrier racks for formation of the candles in suspended relation from the rack, a wicking station for providing rows of candle wicks, a dipping station for automatically dipping the wicks on the rack through a predetermined number of dipping cycles, a cutoff station for cutting off the bases, a butt forming station for heat forming the cut butt ends of the candles suspended from the carrier rack, and a cut down station for cutting down the carrier rack rows of the candles formed on the candle wicks.
The '860 Flinn Patent discloses a candle manufacturing system and method, which is the same as the '415 Flinn Patent.
The '424 Flinn Patent discloses a candle manufacturing system which includes a wick cutting means. The wick cutting means includes a pair of rotational blades which automatically cuts the wicks to a preselected length relative to the length of the candle.
The Bouchard Patent discloses an apparatus and method for producing pasty paraffin from liquid paraffin. The method utilizes an agitator for mixing the paraffin during its solidification within a receptacle. The viscosity of the paraffin is controlled by monitoring the power of a motor which drives the agitator. The apparatus is provided for producing candles in bottles from the pasty paraffin produced. The apparatus comprises a filling head which receives the pasty paraffin, a continuous wick, and a positioning device for positioning in a ferrule on the wick with the filling head being-adapted for lowering into the bottle for positioning the ferrule at the bottom and being also adapted to inject pasty paraffin in the bottle for setting the ferrule.
The DeGarmo Patent discloses a cookie cutter candle. It comprises a decorative candle which includes an outer wax layer, at least one specifically shaped wax inlay, a wax plug, an inner wax filler, and a substantially rigid wick.
None of these prior art patents have disclosed a manual handheld candle wick cutting device for individual users to manually and consistently trim wicks to the recommended length, often 1/4". It is desirable to provide a handheld candle wick cutting device with the capability of consistently trimming a wick from a candle to a preselected recommended length, often 1/4", from the upper surface of the candle. It is also desirable to provide a handheld candle wick cutting device to ensure a clean cutting operation.